novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Ari Roma's Blog Entries
This page was made due to the length on Ari's main page. The Blog entries are listed from Newest to Oldest. Crazy Straws and Sporks Ari wishes to discuss the two new items she came across today. A crazy straw, and a spork! She fell in love instantly and bought a purple glittery crazy straw. She then brings up how she found a Spork, which was during school in the cafeteria. She then comments on how cool it is before asking of some other neat inventions. Emergency! Ari is having a major crisis today. She accidentally got gum stuck in her hair after she took her helmet off when Tula made a joke! Now all of her curls are stuck and tangled in the gum and she doesn't know what to do about it and she can't go to school with this disaster. So she asks the readers for help. Candy Store Ari has just returned from the Candy Store and announces her amazement upon seeing an entire store dedicated to just candy! She explains how colorful and cook the place was, then describes all of the neat sights inside the store. Her most favorite part was seeing the giant gumball machine. Ari then explains which candy she chose to purchase and that she plans to eat only one piece of candy a day in order to make it last. She then asks the readers if they have ever been to the candy store, then asks what their favorite candy is. Ari Roma's Secret Admirer Is... Ari reveals her secret admirer was Josh! The clues pointing towards him were spot on and she saw him standing there with a purple tie on, along with a purple carnation for her. They had a lot of fund during the dance and at the end of the night he walked her back to the car the Novi's came in and they hugged, which she thought was very cute! Ari wants to ask him on a date but she has no idea where to go, so she asks the earth girls for help. Sweetheart Dance Ari is writing today to mention that to end Valentine's week at school, they are having a special dance and she's getting to finally found out who her secret admirer is. She got a Valentine's Card from them, telling her to wait outside of the Gym when the dance starts and look for someone wearing a purple tie. She points out that her admirer knew her favorite color. Ari believes she may know who her admirer is, and points out that it may be Josh from her English literature class, or Matt from her physics class. The Clues pointing to Josh come from the gum left on her class during the class, as well as knowing he enjoys poetry. Matt meanwhile, knows where Ari lives since he's been there before. Also, he once asked her what her favorite color was. Before leaving, Ari asks the readers who they think it is. Secret Admirer Ari is very excited, she thinks she may have a secret admirer! Someone left flowers for her, but there wasn't a note to say who brought them, then someone left a pack of gum on her desk during English Literature class. Then she got a random love note on her locker. Ari hopes the mystery person will ask her to the dance coming up and asks what the readers think. Track Ari has decided to blog about the Earth activities they've been doing during Gum class. They run around a big circle outside called a Track. She describes how it looks before explaining what they did. They run a few laps to warm up, then they practiced jumping over hurdles. Ari takes a moment to explain what a hurdle is and how the jumping works before stating that Mae did badly since she kept knocking down the hurdles. But Una did very well, but Ari thinks maybe she cheated by using her floating abilities. Track was hard for herself though, due to her helmet fogging up. Ari asks what else someone would use Track for. Surfing Ari is going to try to learn how to surf. She saw earthlings doing it when they came to the beach previously and it looked so cool and fun! She also mentions that she is lucky to have her bubble over her face, so she wont have to close her eyes when the water hits her. She can just keep paddling and get right back up. She then asks what other sports she could try. Pinata Ari informs everyone that they have just found out what the strange sparkly star thing is. It's called a pinata. Your supposed to be candy and other fun treats inside and then hit it with a stick until it bursts open.Since she is going to be putting the treats inside, Ari has decided to put some of Alie's favorite foods in it. Like marshmallows, hot dogs, peanut butter, and ice cream. Ari goes on to mention that they're almost finished setting up and they just need entertainment now. So she asks what kind of entertainment goes on during earth birthday parties. Pet Antics Ari mentions the end of their last Vlog when their pets got into the baking supplies. They always know how to create some funny mischief. But she mentions that they threw away the baking supplies to avoid getting space pet fur in their future meals. Ari then adds that one of the best things about space pets is the fact they can do most things by themselves, like getting food. Ari then asks what the readers pets can do. First Snow Ari excitedly discusses their very first sight of snow. It was very cool and they were very excited to go and play in it. She then looked up some snow facts that she decided to share with the readers. Then she asks if there is anything else she should know about the snow. Gingerbread Cookies Ari is very excited for an upcoming bake sale later in the day. She wishes to help Alie raise enough money the school needs in order to get e-books and e-readers in the library. So she asked her friends what their most favorite holiday cookie is: Gingerbread. Ari is a little bit confused, since she has seen Ginger Root, and she's seen bread. But she doesn't know how they become a cookie! Ari then mentions that she has seen the cookies cut into the shape of little men, called "gingerbread men". Then the cookies are decorated with frosting and candy and she decides she wants to use gumballs. Ari asks the readers for help since she doesn't know how to make the cookies. Snow Globes Ari just got back from the mall where she just saw the collect thing. Glass globes with cute little scenes and figures inside, and when you shake them, glitter or small white dots start swirling around. She asked the lady in the store what they were called, then bought a whole bunch for her friends. Including one with a decorated tree, a snowman, a man in a red suit on his pet reindeer. For herself she got one with stars and glitter. Ari asks readers what other kinds of bubble-like holiday decor there is. Happy Thanksgiving Ari is taking a break from the Novi Stars Thanksgiving feast prep work, it's their first time and she is very excited to dig into the meal later in the day! The girls have been thinking about how thankful they are for all the great earth friends they have met. At first when they arrived, they worried their quirks and flaws would stand out but mostly everyone is kind and accepting. She thanks the readers for also reading the blog and commenting on them. She then decides to leave as they invited turkey's to join them for Thanksgiving. Fruit Cake Ari greets the readers and goes on to explain that she is going to be preparing the Thanksgiving feast. She's been practicing some recipes because of this, the latest being a fruit cake. She mentions that a fruit cake is often used as a Christmas gift and thinks it is a very sweet gesture between Earthlings. She's going to be using cherries, apples, pineapple, grapes, and cranberries. She doesn't have an expert recipe to use but she thinks it'll come out okay. Ari then asks the readers what their favorite holiday food is. Bubble Gum Pie Ari has found out that Thanksgiving will be coming up in about two weeks. She did a little bit of research for the event and explains how it began, which reminds her of now the Novi's managed to come to Earth too! She goes on to mention that another aspect of Thanksgiving is that families come together to have a huge feast and has decided to emulate this with the Novi's. She has decided to test some recipes, first she wants to try to make Bubble Gum Pie. She likes gum and has asked her earth friends about pie. They told her you could put anything in it, which was why she chose gum. So she got the pie crust and a whole bunch of bubble gum, then added sugar and is now baking it. She's a little concerned however since the bubble gum is oozing from the top... She asks the readers if her earth friends will like the pie, then asks what other pies people like. My Halloween Costume: Ari Roma Ari is writing today to reveal what her Halloween costume is going to be! She has decided to be a gumball machine. She's going to make her helmet look like a machine and put in a bunch of gumballs into it. When her friends say trick or treat, she can push a button to dispense one of the gumballs and give it to them. She's hoping her earth friends like gum. Ari then asks what the readers plan to dress up as. Ari Halloween Costume Ari greets the readers/viewers of the blog and she tells them how they can dress up like her! First, to create my hair-do, part your hair in the middle and make two pigtails at the top of your head. Mist ½ inch pieces of hair with hairspray and roll onto small foam hair curlers. Once all hair is rolled, give one last mist to set hair. You can sleep like this overnight for best results or use a blow dryer to speed up the process. Once your hair is ready, slowly unroll the curlers. Careful not to pull your hair straight! Then tease the curls with your fingers so they look like mine. For an extra effect you can use purple-colored hairspray to match me! For my outfit, you can wear a denim romper or dress. Purple glitter tights will make you shine like a star! To create my see-through cover you can use either vinyl or tulle from a fabric store. Ask for a parent to help you with the sewing. Find a cute white belt to finish off the look! Finally, accessorize with antennae! Use silvery pipe cleaner and shape into stars and attach to a headband. You can also use the headband that comes on the Novi Stars box! Finish the look with glitter lashes from a costume store. She then asks the readers what she should dress up as. Justin Bieber Concert Ari and the other Novi Stars have gone to a Justin Bieber concert last weekend and she plans to tell the readers about it. She was most excited since he even spotted her and sang to her for a moment. They were also free to let their cosmic quirks show! Alie let her colors light up, Una floated a little to get a better view and Nita’s glow looked stellar. Mae had a lot of fun singing along with all the songs! There were so many cosmic cool light effects and tons of fans singing and dancing all at once. She loves concerts! Una helped her design a special T-shirt to wear at the concert. It's purple with a picture of JB on it and tons of glitter! She even wrote “Belieber” on the back. She also mentions that he sang some of her favorite songs too and she wants to go to a One Direction concert next when their tour comes by. Hair Salon Ari is very excited to explain to the readers of the cool thing she came across while at the hair salon the other day: odd bubblehead chairs! She felt a great resemblance to them and was so excited she gave one a big hug! But sadly Ari realized it was neither a Novi Star or Earthling, just hair dryers. She thinks humans just sit on them and the bubble goes over their head to dry their hair. Despite the momentary confusion, Ari still thinks they are cool and she asks about the other neat salon things to know about. JB Perfume Ari wants to tell the earth girls about the cool things she had bought at the mall. She goes on to talk about the Justin Bieber perfumes and mentions how excited she was upon seeing them in the fragrance section in the department store. She goes on to mention that she likes sweet, bubble gum scents but since she can't take her bubble off, she couldn't test the fragrances to see which one she preferred. So she decided by picking the prettiest bottle, one titled Girlfriend, due to the cool swirl designs on it. She then asks the readers/viewers if they're into wearing fragrances too. First Day Of School Ari discusses the Novi Stars first day of school. They woke up extra early to make sure they were ready in time and to make sure they looked perfect. They all had different classes, which she thinks may be a good thing since it let them make more Earth Friends. All of them had been familiar with the school, except for Nita, who was very excited since she's never been to the school yet. She wasn't scared at all! The group also helped her around to make sure she was okay. Nita even made a new friend! Ari mentions then that she has to go since their going to go over their school agendas. Carnival Rides At the carnival, Ari was most interested by the rides! She looked forward to one where they could all sit together to spin the wheel and make their car go around in fast circles! But she couldn't go on it because of the size of her bubble which made her embarrassed. But the others made her feel better about it and they found an even BETTER ride. They went on a Ferris wheel and all were able to fit in the ride. She comments on the amazing view, then asked the readers what their favorite rides are. Friends Ari greets the readers while saying how excited she is that Nita Light came to see them. She wishes to show her pizza, gold fish breathing in bubbles, and her magic hair wand! She begins to wonder if Nita will let her curl her hair before going to mention she also has to take her shopping at the mall. Since she needs to see the Earth fashions to start designing cool clothes. She finishes that she must show her a picture of Justin Bieber, thinking that Nita will agree with her in calling him cute. But then, Ari wonders what your supposed to do when you haven't seen a friend in so long... Bubble Buddies Ari happily tells the Reader how she found something on Earth that is like herself while at the mall with Una the other day. They went past a pet store, which she stops to say that the pets on Earth are so much different then their own planets, but decides she should wait for another blog entry to describe that. Anyway, she saw gold fish swimming round in a big glass bubble! The store clerk explained that fish need to be in bowls of water because they can't breath normal, Earth air. Ari felt very happy when she heard this, since she's felt insecure about her bubble she had to wear. She then asks if the reader can think of anything else on Earth like her. Shiny Car Ari talks about how she just saw a picture of Justin Beiber’s new super shiny car! Due to the resemble to a spaceship, she was instantly smitten! Ari goes on to say that Justin has great taste, so she's sure that if they were to meet someday then he would definitely like her. Anyone with a car like that must love things that are so cool they’re out of this world! She then mentions that she'd love to cruise in a car like his, since its her style dead on! She then asks the readers if they would cruise around in a cool electric car. Cool Earth Stuff Ari mentions that many of the readers seem to think she would have a chance to be with Justin Bieber, but she is concerned that they would never get to kiss one-another, because of her bubble. Ari then mentions that they do not have SpaceBook on Earth, so how could she get his number? Ari then switches topic from Justin Bieber to the neat magic hair wand she came across. She even spent an hour in a mirror making tiny curls in her hair. She then asks what else on Earth they have that makes hair look cool. Earth Boys Ari introduces herself to the readers and explains why she must wear her bubble to them. She even tells them it smells like Bubble gum! She goes on to say that out of their experiences here she is looking forward to kissing an Earth Boy the most. But she feels it'll be hard with the bubble on her head, then she lists a random fact about Justin Bieber, saying that his favorite color is her hair color. She is looking forward to exploring Earth with O2, her pet. She also mentions that the day before, the girls all tried Pizza for the first time and she really liked it. But she then says she has to get off since Mae wants to use the Computer. Before she leaves, Ari asks the readers if any of them think she'd have a chance with Justin. Category:Blogs